


You make me feel at ease

by Zanevns



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanevns/pseuds/Zanevns
Summary: Sasuke è il classico ragazzo dal quale i genitori raccomandano di stare alla larga. Fuma erba allo Skate Park, si veste completamente di nero, sta fuori fino a tardi e condivide l'appartamento con un paio di amici strani quanto lui. Ha la faccia piena di piercing e per questo un giorno salterà in aria a causa di un fulmine, non è bravo con le parole e ancor meno ad interagire con i suoi simili. Sembra inavvicinabile, ma tutti cadono ai suoi piedi. Tutti tranne Naruto Uzumaki. Almeno fino ad un certo punto.





	You make me feel at ease

I. Party Monster  
I'm like, got up, thank the Lord for the day  
Woke up by a girl, I don't even know her name

  


 

 

  
  
Sasuke a quella festa c'era capitato per sbaglio e si sentiva estremamente fuori luogo. Una serie di sconvenevoli amicizie l'avevano portato a sacrificare il sabato sera in vece della festa di compleanno di qualcuno che nemmeno conosceva tanto bene. A detta di Suigetsu, quello sarebbe stato il più degno dei party di diciottesimo, al quale bisognava assolutamente non mancare. A scuola tutti sapevano che Kiba Inuzuka era il non plus ultra dell'organizzazione, per quanto riguardava le feste da sballo e non badava a spese, dato il proficuo conto in banca a otto zeri dei genitori. A discapito di quanto si potesse pensare, visto e considerato che tutto sommato era riuscito a rimediare quattro inviti, neanche Suigetsu che si atteggiava a grande carismatico aveva mai seriamente parlato con Kiba. Kiba era il migliore amico di Hinata, che aveva chiesto timidamente un favore a Sakura, che in tutta risposta aveva invitato Naruto, che conosceva Gaara come le sue tasche, il quale per sbaglio era finito a letto con Suigetsu, che era un amico di lunga data e coinquilino di Sasuke. Qualche pressione all'interno del giro delle conoscenze, l'accordo comune di agevolazioni e promesse innocenti, una cosa evidentemente tira l'altra e Hozuki nel rivangare favori ancestrali era riuscito a convincere il suo amico a segnare qualche nome in più sulla lista degli invitati che Kiba aveva accuratamente stilato mesi prima. Sasuke non sapeva cosa Suigetsu avesse di preciso promesso a Gaara e cosa Gaara avesse di rimando promesso ai suoi amici, ma in un modo o nell'altro era certo del fatto che la sua superficialità l’avrebbe giustappunto cacciato in un mare di guai. Se per quanto gli riguardava in casa vigeva la regola del “ _quasi tutto quello che è mio è tuo, a patto che tu mi chieda con gentilezza il permesso di usufruire di determinata cosa_ ”, ciò non valeva in egual modo per i restanti loro coinquilini, che tendevano a tagliarlo fuori da più o meno tutto quello che li riguardasse, in quanto più volte si era fedelmente rivelato un piantagrane per eccellenza, senza smentirsi mai. Karin gestiva una piccola rete di scambi, smerciava marijuana agli studenti della loro scuola e dintorni. Una volta Suigetsu aveva provato a vendere la sua droga, poi successivamente a vendere lei, offrendola in cambio ad un tizio dei bassifondi al quale si era completamente dimenticato di dovere un favore. Aveva tentato di raggirare anche Jūgo, ma senza troppi giri di parole si era ritrovato con un occhio nero e un affare non andato esattamente in porto. Se però Sasuke si vedeva costretto a dover spezzare una lancia in suo favore, allora di Suigetsu si poteva dire che tutto quello che faceva, non lo faceva con cattiveria. Suigetsu era una persona che semplicemente non ragionava e agiva di impulso. A Karin l’aveva ripetuto fino allo stremo, appellandosi silenziosamente all'unico grammo di capacità mentale che anni e anni di abuso d'erba avevano bruciato – perché quando litigavano i loro litigi spesso e volentieri prendevano una brutta piega e si ritrovava a dover fare da moderatore tra i due, prima che arrivassero a mettersi le mani addosso. E per tornare alla questione principale, ironia della sorte attualmente aveva una grossa urgenza di trovarlo, se voleva avere una qualche chance di sopravvivere a quel delirio di festa.

Sasuke si tirò il cappuccio della felpa nera sulla testa, sospirando appena. Aveva varcato la soglia del locale solo da qualche minuto e già si sentiva stanco e abbastanza provato. Gli altri due non credeva si sarebbero presentati e lui ancora si chiedeva come Suigetsu avesse fatto a convincerlo. Forse gli aveva detto che ci sarebbero state schiere infinite di ragazzini che avrebbe potuto rimorchiare, ma non ne era tanto sicuro. Suigetsu aveva preso a blaterare, riempiedogli il cervello di chiacchiere e per amor proprio quanto più che per reale interesse, aveva detto sì a qualsiasi progetto folle gli stesse in quel momento proponendo solo per farlo finalmente tacere. E non che in vero la sua priorità quella sera fosse di andare a letto con qualcuno, ma semmai fosse successo, sarebbe stato il coronamento perfetto per una serata di merda. Nonostante quello non fosse il suo ambiente, lui sembrava essere il tipo un po' di tutti, quando si toglieva i vestiti.

Cercò di farsi spazio tra l'insieme di gente che ballava raggruppata in ogni angolo del locale disponibile. Passandola in rassegna con lo sguardo, sperò di riconoscere qualche testa familiare. Gli sembrò di intravedere il festeggiato, appoggiato al bancone del bar. Aveva una ridicola collana di fiori attorno al collo e la camicia semi aperta. Beveva qualcosa direttamente dalla bottiglia e scherzava con delle ragazze bionde, strette nei loro vestitini aderenti appositamente scelti per l'occasione. Cercava di rimandare l'impressione di essere quanto più sobrio possibile, ma in realtà era alquanto palese fosse già mezzo andato. Sasuke serrò appena la mascella quando nel proprio campo visivo comparve Naruto Uzumaki, avvicinatosi discretamente al proprio migliore amico per togliergli la bottiglia dalle mani. Gli sorrise affabile, dicendo qualcosa al cameriere prima di circondare le spalle di Kiba con un braccio e prendere a dialogare amabilmente con le due ragazze.

Sasuke scostò lo sguardo, imboccando una direzione diversa per quanto gli fosse possibile muoversi. Non voleva passargli accanto, non aveva voglia di alterarsi ulteriormente. Le cose stavano seguendo il proprio corso, Sasuke stava lasciando fare tutto al caso ed era già abbastanza difficile. Qualcuno lo spalleggiò, ma non ci fece caso. Sulla lingua assaporò il gusto dell'ultima sigaretta che aveva fumato prima di entrare e gli venne voglia di uscire ad accenderne un'altra. Di solito il suo senso dell'orientamento era impeccabile, ma fondamentalmente lui non sapeva nemmeno dove si trovava in quel momento. Sollevò il viso, guardandosi attorno. Sul soffitto c'erano delle frecce fluorescenti, ma non aveva idea di dove portassero. Decise di provare a seguire quella di color arancione senza nessun particolare motivo, perché muoversi secondo la propria volontà era meglio che farsi trascinare dalla folla. Nel mentre che muoveva passi incerti, infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans per recuperare il cellulare. Voleva provare a rintracciare Suigetsu, anche se sapeva che come impresa sarebbe stata alquanto impossibile. La musica era troppo forte e lui sicuramente aveva ben altro da fare che stare a fissare lo schermo dello smartphone. Voleva chiamarlo, ma non sapeva ancora cosa esattamente dirgli. In quel momento voleva insultarlo e pestarlo, quindi forse invece del "Sono qui, dimmi dove sei." che si aspettava, forse gli avrebbe detto "Ti taglio la gola, non lo fare mai più. Me ne torno a casa." Il suo numero di telefono lo conosceva ormai a memoria per un paio di varie ragioni e compose le cifre pigiando con una certa foga il pollice sullo schermo. Era riuscito a raggiungere un angolo del locale abbastanza tranquillo, nel frattempo, perché girandosi verso destra si era accorto che la freccia arancione portava verso i bagni. Digrignò i denti, accostandosi il cellulare all'orecchio. Forse i discorsi di Neji lo stavano influenzando un po' troppo, ma con una punta di autoironia non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quello come un orribile scherzo del destino; che tutto andava sostanzialmente a puttane, che tutto, nella sua vita, in un modo o nell'altro finiva irrimediabilmente nel cesso.

Si tolse il cappuccio dalla testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per tirarli appena indietro e sorreggere la frangia con le dita. Al telefono era scattata la segreteria telefonica ed aveva staccato, salvo poi appoggiarsi al muro dei bagni e comporre di nuovo alla stessa maniera di prima il numero di Suigetsu. Non gli avrebbe dato tregua, esattamente come Suigetsu non dava tregua a lui quando doveva uscire con la macchina e non avendo la patente necessitava di essere scorrazzato in giro. All'ennesima chiamata senza risposta nel giro di due minuti, Sasuke gli scrisse un messaggio.

« _Cacchina._ » digitò abbastanza velocemente,« _Se non mi fai sapere dove cazzo sei, io tempo tre secondi e me ne vado._ » inviò il contenuto e poi bloccò il telefono, infilandoselo nella tasca destra della felpa, dove affondò successivamente le mani. Delle ragazze accanto a lui si fermarono a scambiarsi i tampax furtivamente, prima di chiudersi in bagno, e nel mentre sentì una di loro informare orgogliosamente le amiche del fatto che avrebbe scopato lo stesso. Sasuke si trattenne dal ruotare le pupille così all'indietro da scorgere l'inferno, limitandosi invece a posare la nuca contro il muro sul quale era appoggiato. Non che fosse ovviamente il ciclo mestruale il problema – quando succedeva a Karin e si piantava a letto, toccava a lui e agli altri due a turno andare al supermercato per comprarle gli assorbenti –, quanto più la loro sfacciataggine nel rapportarsi praticamente ad ogni cosa. Le donne era fastidiose sotto più punti di vista e anche se aveva delle amiche e cercava di non fare di tutta l'erba un fascio, se ne teneva alla larga. Non credeva ci fosse un motivo specifico, lui diceva che era nato così e basta, ma se radicati nel profondo c'erano una serie di ragioni che non riusciva a comprendere, allora sicuramente quella era una delle cause del suo poco interesse verso il sesso femminile.

Spostò l'attenzione altrove, tra la gente che aveva di fronte. Nel momento esatto in cui sollevò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli azzurri di Naruto Uzumaki, che stava attraversando la sala con addosso Kiba Inuzuka, intontito dall'alcool. Sasuke ci mise un po' a rendersi conto che lo stava fissando probabilmente da una manciata di secondi. Inarcò un sopracciglio e Uzumaki gli sorrise di rimando, stringendo la presa attorto ai fianchi di Kiba. Sasuke incrociò le braccia al petto, prendendo a giocare con il piercing alla lingua. Tra di loro non scorreva buon sangue, non riuscivano ad andare d'accordo e approfittavano di ogni momento libero per darsi sui nervi. O almeno Naruto, che sembrava tenerci molto ad infastidirlo. Per quanto gli riguardava, invece, Sasuke se aveva due minuti per sé, preferiva ignorarlo. Uzumaki era amico di tutti ma compagno di nessuno. Si conoscevano dalle medie e se aveva imparato qualcosa da lui, allora questo qualcosa era la superficialità con cui usava la parola amicizia e ti chiamava amico.

La vibrazione continua del proprio cellulare contro allo stomaco lo distrasse. Distolse per un attimo l'attenzione e prese il telefono, accettando la chiamata in entrata di Suigetsu. Quando si portò l'aggeggio all'orecchio e risollevò lo sguardo, Uzumaki era sparito.

«Suigetsu.» dall'altro capo della cornetta sentì un'esplosione di chiasso enorme e per riflesso allontanò di qualche centimetro il cellulare dall'orecchio. Controllò il nome sullo schermo e poi provò a chiamarlo di nuovo, in tutta risposta poco dopo lo sentì urlare.

«Sasuke, perdonami! Sto venendo da te, dove sei?»

Era difficile comunicare, quando il volume della musica era probabilmente settato al massimo. Lui d'altronde doveva trovarsi nel cuore della festa, perché altrimenti non avrebbe avuto senso smuovere mari e monti per avere gli inviti.

«Sono vicino ai bagni, muoviti.» gli disse, e dopo un paio di « __Che hai detto?!__ » _e_ « __Dove precisamente?__ », lo sentì ridere ed esclamare « __Ah, eccoti, ti ho visto!__ »

Staccò la chiamata e si rimise il cellulare in tasca. Non aveva capito da che parte proveniva e quindi da dove sarebbe sbucato, anche se gliel'aveva provato a spiegare. Tutto sommato, però, l'intervallo tra la chiamata e il vederlo spuntare zompettando dalla massa di gente durò il tempo di un battito di ciglia.

«Uchiha, non ci speravo più!» gli si gettò addosso, abbracciandolo. Sasuke avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire in quanto ad usi legittimi di telefoni e organizzazione, ma decise di conservarsi la ramanzina per dopo.

«Sorvoliamo, Suigetsu.» e Suigetsu rise, baciandogli una guancia.

«Per fortuna so come farmi perdonare.» gli mormorò contro alla pelle, mordendo appena quella porzione pallida di carne che aveva precedentemente graziato di un bacio. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, accarezzandogli la nuca con fare lento. Sasuke sollevò le sopracciglia, spezzando la linea delle labbra in un sorriso lievemente accennato.

«Oh, grazie al cielo lo sai.» si tolse una mano dalla tasca della felpa e la portò a scivolare piano lungo la schiena di Suigetsu, vestito di tutto punto con tanto di cravatta. Gli strinse una natica, tastandone la morbidezza perfetta sotto al palmo. Provocò nel compagno una risata, che gli prese il polso e si allontanò, incominciando a trascinarlo via.

«Amo quando fai l'impaziente, ma il culo te lo do dopo.»

Il rapporto che aveva con Suigetsu era del tutto equilibrato, poteva definirlo il proprio migliore amico, in qualche modo. Erano amici che sapevano come divertirsi, senza impegno e spassionatamente. Niente legami, oltre la solida e consolidata amicizia e gelosie inutili a rovinare il rapporto. Entrambi al di fuori delle rispettive camere da letto avevano le loro relazioni ed erano perfettamente consci dei propri bisogni. Forse era stato questo ad averli spinti ad essere i reciproci buco e cazzo di riserva, ma per come la vedeva Sasuke, non ci doveva essere per forza un buon motivo per portarsi a letto qualcuno.

«Gli altri ci stanno aspettando.» continuò, intendendo per altri, i membri di un surrogato di gruppo che con gli anni si era venuto a creare e del quale loro due, Jūgo e Karin facevano parte.

Li stavano aspettando seduti su dei divanetti, nella parte di sala adibita al ristoro, probabilmente, anche se aveva visto girare poco cibo e tanto alcool. Quando Deidara lo vide arrivare, gli alzò contro il bicchiere di un qualcosa che non riusciva ad identificare, come per ringraziarlo di averli onorati della sua presenza. Seduti attorno a quel tavolino, nessuno di loro riusciva a formare una persona mentalmente sana. Si sedette con loro, prese posto accanto a Neji.

«Ehilà, Uchiha, quindi ci sei anche tu.» ridacchiò Deidara, reggendo un bicchiere in una mano e l'Iphone nell'altra. Beveva a piccoli sorsi, ma c'erano già parecchie bottiglie e bicchieri vuoti posati sul tavolo. Con l'Iphone probabilmente controllava Instagram, postava foto e dispensava likes in giro. E contemporaneamente messaggiava con gli altri amici che quella sera non c'erano, perché Sasori guardava lo schermo del suo cellulare come a volerlo incenerire con lo sguardo.

«Ciao, Sasuke.» gli disse Tenten, con una strana voce flebile. Si sporse oltre il braccio di Neji, al quale era attaccata. Erano vestiti allo stesso modo, jeans neri, camicia bianca e maglione grigio ed era pronto a scommettere fosse opera dello Hyūga, perché i gusti della Fujiwara non erano così sofisticati.

«Ehi, Ten.» la salutò di rimando, con un cenno breve della testa. Lei era una delle poche figure femminili che riusciva a tollerare nella sua vita, forse perché si comportava più da uomo che altro. E non rompeva il cazzo con le cotte, i ragazzi e le frivolezze inutili, visto e considerato che le piacevano le donne.

«Ciao, Sasuke.» dietro Tenten sbucò Rock Lee, aggrappato a quello della ragazza, di braccio. Sasuke stava per versarsi qualcosa in un bicchiere pulito, ma si bloccò. Non l'aveva per niente notato. Inarcò un sopracciglio, rispondendogli con gesto della mano. Quei tre erano una cosa sola, a volte gli davano i brividi. Vivevano in un appartamento a pochi piani sopra al suo, nello stesso complesso.

«Come sta il tuo stomaco, Uchiha?» gli chiese Sasori, smettendo di fissare per un attimo il cellulare di Deidara, che gli stava appoggiato contro al petto, come la più adorabile delle fidanzatine.

Sasuke si portò il bicchierino alle labbra, bagnandole di vodka liscia. Storse appena la bocca, ma non a causa del sapore del drink. Non gli piaceva ricordare degli incontri che perdeva. Tenten si aggiustò meglio sul divanetto, allungando il braccio in direzione della bottiglia di birra che le stava di fronte. Era stata lei la prima a salire sul quadrato per cercare di farlo rinsavire. Si guardarono appena.

«Sta perfettamente.» e invece non era vero. Per quanto fosse abituato al dolore, ai calci e ai pugni, era disturbante doversi medicare lo stomaco violaceo ogni mattina, prima di andare a scuola.

«A Sasuke-Kun non piace parlare delle sue sconfitte.» si intromise Deidara, dicendo dolcemente, senza scollare lo sguardo e le dita dalla tastiera del suo telefono, se non giusto due secondi per sorridergli e ammiccare. Sasuke grugnì, scostando lo sguardo. Tenten ingoiò la birra, tenendo la bocca posata sul bordo.

«A nessuno piace parlarne.» rise appena, reggendo la bottiglia e lasciandola oscillare nel vuoto, tra le proprie gambe. «Io mi ricordo ancora quando mi ruppero il setto nasale e Neji stava per svenire assieme a me.» si girò dalla parte del suo amico, pizzicandogli un braccio. Neji la ignorò, perché non gli piaceva nemmeno parlare delle proprie debolezze. Si limitò a rivolgersi a Sasuke, mentre gli altri si perdevano nelle rimembranze delle loro sconfitte epiche e di quando avevano sfiorato per sbaglio il coma.

«Ricordati di venire da me, quando ce ne andiamo. Ho la tua pomata e il resto.» Neji proveniva da una famiglia proprietaria di una casa farmaceutica, dalla quale poteva procurarsi facilmente le medicine non vendibili senza ricetta scritta. Bazzicare nell'ambiente degli incontri clandestini aveva dei lati negativi che necessitavano soluzioni alternative. Lui, Neji, Rock Lee e Tenten stessa combattevano, rispettivamente nella divisione maschile e femminile. Non lo facevano per soldi o fama, tutti e quattro avevano le loro buone ragioni che non rivelavano a nessuno. E mancanze affettive da colmare.

« _Oh_ .» esordì ad un certo punto Deidara, interrompendo tutti. Sollevò lo sguardo dal cellulare e lo voltò nella direzione degli altri. «Hidan ha appena detto di passare da lui, quando ci stanchiamo di questa merda. Testuali parole.»

Sasuke strizzò gli occhi, cercando di leggere sullo schermo troppo luminoso di Deidara. Da lontano non vedeva troppo bene e quella sera si stavano ribellando anche le lentine. Suigetsu rise, rideva ogni volta che lo faceva. Diceva che assomigliava ad uno scoiattolo. Gli mise una mano sulla bocca, tappandogliela. Suigetsu per dispetto gli leccò il palmo.

«Noi ci andiamo?» chiese Deidara al proprio ragazzo. Sasori sbuffò, facendo sorridere un po' tutti. Lo sapevano quanto poco incline fosse alle uscite, soprattutto se si preannunciavano caotiche e troppo lunghe, perché Hidan era sempre un enigma. Sasori era una persona più all'antica, che alle dieci già dormiva per svegliarsi riposato e pronto il mattino seguente. E poi era bizzarro, come per prassi erano tutti gli artisti.

«Veramente avevo altri programmi per noi due, speravo di lasciare questa festa abbastanza presto, insieme a te.» Deidara nonostante le apparenze aveva poche debolezze: i bei ragazzi, i ragazzi che sapevano parlare bene e Sasori, il mix perfetto tra le due cose. Non sapeva semplicemente come fare a resistergli, gli si scioglieva tra le mani per qualsiasi stronzatina. Sasuke scostò lo sguardo, perché stava iniziando a diventare imbarazzante. Suigetsu fischiò, appena vide il ragazzo biondo montare sulle cosce del proprio fidanzato e Tenten coprì gli occhi a Rock Lee. Neji impassibile guardava altrove, cercando con lo sguardo, silenziosamente, un'altra testa rossa. Sospirò, passando poi un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tenten. Fece per chiederle se aveva voglia di andare o no, dopo la festa, ma lei non rispose. Neji la trovò a fissare un punto preciso, in direzione dei banconi del bar.

«Ten?»

Sasuke si leccò le labbra che avevano il sapore di vodka, guardando la sua amica. Lei si girò, osservando prima Neji e poi Sasuke. Sasuke sollevò un sopracciglio, come a chiederle implicitamente cosa avesse che non andava. Tenten non sembrò afferrare, ma posò la birra sul tavolino, alzandosi. La sua voce all'apparenza era tranquilla, ma tradiva una certa ansia.

«Scusatemi, non credo di poter venire. Ci vediamo a casa, okay?» e si dileguò abbastanza in fretta, perché seguendo la sua traiettoria con lo sguardo, stava puntando ad Hinata e Hinata stava andando via con Naruto.

Sasuke sbuffò, reclinando la testa all'indietro, sullo schienale del divanetto sul quale era seduto. Suigetsu fece vorticare il drink nel proprio bicchiere, fissandone il contenuto.

«Povera cucciola.» incominciò «Prima capisce che Hinata anche se si fa scopare da lei preferisce il cazzo e prima diventa una persona felice.»

Sasuke asserì silenziosamente, per la prima volta nella sua vita si ritrovava ad essere d'accordo con un completo stupido.

«Senz'offesa, Neji, s'intende.» aggiunse poco dopo il sopracitato stupido.

Neji non si mostrò turbato o altro, per quanto riguardava quanto detto da Suigetsu nei confronti della cugina. Non avevano un rapporto tanto stretto da permettersi di preoccuparsi per lei. In realtà provava rabbia e rancore verso quel ramo della famiglia.

«Lee, valle dietro. Ricordale che ha una dignità.»

A Rock Lee poco piaceva infilare il naso negli affari altrui, anche se riguardavano una delle sue più care amiche. Era dell'opinione che dovesse sbagliare per comprendere, se necessario, altrimenti non sarebbe mai riuscita a farsene una ragione. Sospirò, alzandosi. Sarebbe rimasto nei paraggi, ma non l'avrebbe umiliata. Anche lei doveva avere il diritto di scegliere da sola.

Sasuke si voltò verso Suigetsu, che a gambe accavallate sorseggiava il suo drink.

«E noi che facciamo, andiamo?» gli chiese, attirando la sua attenzione picchiettandogli un ginocchio con le nocche.

Suigetsu lo guardò, spingendosi dietro la spalla una porzione di capelli bianchi e liscissimi. Ghignò, malizioso.

«No, noi abbiamo da fare.» 

 

 


End file.
